Flaws Within Our Love
by Gl4mour
Summary: One year to be a normal teenager, No parents. No rules. How much trouble could one teen couple get into without busting there cover? Rich kid problems. FAX NIGGY ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**SO hey guys, I am determined to wright and finish this story. Or so I tell myself… I would love to have your support! Soo please R&R! (:**

**Disclaimer for the whole story – I Don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Chapter One- Love Sick?**

There are flaws to being the child of a famous man. Jeb, my father, expects many things of me. I must have good grades and be at top of my game when it comes to my sports. I must not embarrass him at his business meetings I get shipped off to and must look presentable for the press. Not a single dirty blond strand of hair can be out of place. My skin must stay flawless and use minimum make up. (Not that I have a problem with that.) My father tells me to keep perfect posture, at all times. I am forced to stay up with the newest trends and styles, thank goodness he allows me to dress in my style. (Sometimes)

I have to keep him happy and proud for me and my brother's sake. Yes, my half-brother but he looks too much like me for the press to notice. Let me explain, my name is Maxine Jenifer Ride. I am 17 years old and currently in the 11th grade, I am both a star student and athlete. I have long blond beach waved hair, mocha brown eyes, and rosy pink lips that my mother Anne adores, I am tall and I have a sporty looking body and my brother James Luces Ride (Also known as Iggy) is 17 and very tall, he has a strong lean built. He has shaggy blond hair that falls into his sky blue eyes. Iggy is known as Mr. hard to get at my school, he is the basketball star player and well he tries with his grades. James is one of my dad's secrets. He got a little busy with a woman that looked like Anne and got her pregnant. Nine months later he is at our door step. But nobody knows that, everyone believes we are the Ride twins, we don't share a birthday. (2 months apart)

"Maxine, dear." my mother called from outside my white bedroom door.

"Come in Mom."

"No need darling, family meeting down stairs in the dining hall. Will you please join us?"

"Yes, one moment." Manners are important to her, that's the only reason I use them. I got up and pulled the blinds for my windows in my room. My room and Ig's room is all glass, a perfect view of the L.A's beach. My room has white trim, with navy blue curtains. Light wooded floors with a couple white fur rugs. White and blues made up my be, above my bed is a circle sky light that has a latter that goes to the base of my bed, you can climb up it like you were on a pirates ship to the roof of the mansion. I love my room.

I looked in the mirror on the back of my door. I saw nothing special, my hair is up in a messy bun and I was wearing a black tank with my red and black school sweat shirt, black yoga shorts and mix matched socks with my cookie monster slippers.

I shifted my feet and put my phone in my sweat shirt pocket. He had to go for now, I thought to myself, he promised to text you tonight after his family meeting. He promised, and he has never broken one yet. I gave myself a half smile. I know it seems love sick, but it's not. I just hope he will text me later, I love how he makes me laugh like nobody else can.

Okay, maybe I am a little love sick…

**Please R&R! I need the review to keep me into this story! **

**Please put at least 5 words in your review!**

**Challenge, figure out this riddle and review your answer/guess: Forward I'm heavy, but backwards I'm not. What am I?**

**I will answer it in the next post. (: Have fun! (:**

**-Glamour 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forward I'm heavy, but backwards I'm not. What am I? – Answer is ton.**

**Chapter 2 - News**

I am glad I know this house front to back. If I didn't I would need to have a map. This house alone has eight bedrooms, five baths, 2 living rooms, a game room, work out/gym , a pool with a deck that leads out to the beach, a kitchen, laundry room, a hug garage….and much more. I think it's a little much for Iggy and I alone, but I am not going to complain about it.

I took a seat at the grand table across from Iggy.

"What do you think they have to tell us?" Iggy asked

"Who knows.." I said taping my foot under the table. Last time I was here I had to take up another sport and Iggy had to take music lessons.

I heard my mother's heels tap on the marble floors. I crossed my legs and sat up straight. I glanced at Iggy to see if he was siting proper.

"Iggy!" I mumbled.

"James! Sit up." Anne said through her teeth. Jeb put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now dear we have news to tell them remember."

"Yes." She sat next to Iggy and Jab sat at the head of the table.

"First, we are going to be away on a huge business deal till August 3rd of next year." Jeb stated

"So long?" I asked

"Yes, we hired a butler to handle your needs and dinners because your mother is leaving with me. Second, Spencer my partner, his kids will be staying here, as well as Jason's kids till we return. I believe you will know who they are when you see them, they go to South prep with you, and most of them are in your grade." Jeb said.

"Please behave when we are gone. No parties, unless they are dinner or white. Your chores must still be done and no skiping any practices." She looked at us.

"Yes, mother." Iggy and I said together.

"Dismissed." Jeb said and got up and walked over to me. He gave me a hug.

"I am very proud of you. Don't disappoint me when I'm gone."

"Yes dad." I rolled my eyes.

When they were gone I raced back up to my room and climbed up to the roof. I watched as they got in there limo and pulled out. This is going to be the best year yet. Then my phone vibrated.

'Hey Maxi, I heard I am staying with you for a year….we are going to arrive in 2 minutes. Can't wait to see you."

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**Thank you arose21 for your review J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I love every review so far! I love seeing them. Thank you, arose21 and JunexDay forever!**

**Chapter 3- Downstairs**

My heart did a back flip. Nicholas James Knight is going to be at my house in two minutes. I looked in the mirror… Well I look lovely. I rolled my eyes and ran a brush through my hair and fish tailed it to the side. Much better. Why do I care? Who cares if I look like crap? I yanked the hair tie out and put my hair back up. Feeling not to content, I walked next door and did our secret knock on Iggy's door, then walked in.

I regretted it when I did.

"Iggy what is that?"

"A new bomb, don't tell mom."

"Whatever, but if you put a hole in my wall again, I am going to kick your ass." I told in giving him a warning glare.

"Yeah Yeah, so what's up?"

"There here.." I said

"YES! Gazzy can give me a hand with this then." He paused and smirked. "Ohh Maxi-pads lover boy is coming! For a whole year! You two better."

I cut him off. "Nudge, Iggy." I could see Iggy soften at her name. I smirked and ran down stairs, Iggy casing after me.

I opened the door and every piled in, Fang last to enter. He dropped his stuff and opened his arms. I run and jumped in them. He set me down. I gave him a questioning look but then remember everyone was staring. I pulled away. Fang doesn't give hugs or show any emotion so everyone looked a little shocked, but nobody said anything.

"Same rooms as last time. There how you left them." I looked at the group of teenagers.

Spencer's kids are Nicholas James Knight (Fang 17), AnnaBeth Samantha Knight (Angle 16), and Monique Nichole Green (Nudge 17/ adopted).

Jason's kid is Gavin Ray Green (Gazzy 16).

Iggy broke the silence. "Gazzy, I have something for you to look at." He gave an evil grin.

"Iggy, no bombs inside!" I yelled at them as they took of upstairs.

Nudge looked at me and said "Angle and I are getting showers then having a mini slumber party, if you want to come we could paint your nails and have a pillow fight. Wouldn't that be so so so fun Max? After we do that we can talk about boys! We could take cute and silly pictures and put them on Instagram! We should play some games like twister, Life, Monopoly, OMG we could play truth or dare!" I looked at her then at Fang, and then took off to my room hearing Fang foot step behind mine.

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4- the nightmare**

I stopped at my door and turned to Fang. I looked up and his eyes where pouring into me, like he was trying to figure me out. I broke eye contact with him. He stepped in closer to me closing the space between us, my back hit my door. Then my heart beat started to pick up. I wondered if he could here its pounding in my chest. I didn't look up. Then his fingers lifted my chin, his hand was warm and gentle like he didn't want to break me. He pressed his forehead to mine then whispered in my ear.

"Good Night Maxi."

Just like that he turned to the door across from mine and left me alone in the third floor hallway. I huffed and rubbed my arm.

I entered my room and went to my dresser; I took down my hair and ran my brush through it. I put my hair back up in a messy bun and laid down in bed.

I laid there awake for a while, questioning my choices. Fang is unpredictable, I can never figure out was he was going to do next. I started to think of how his deep onyx eyes searched my face, trying to put the pieces together. How gentle his hand was on my chin, it felt almost loving.

I rolled over. Loving? Fang doesn't care about me like that. Why would he. Fang likes Red heads with green eyes, girls that don't question the moves he makes. Between my yawns and thoughts I fell asleep.

_The Nightmare _

_I was on a plane; it seemed to be about 2 am. I tapped the man next to me, he didn't flinch. _

_There was a flash of lighting and an intense clap of thunder. I looked out the window, it was murky out there, I couldn't see a thing. Wind started to thrust the plane._

_The plane took a nose dive down. I screamed but nobody seemed to notice. I got up and stepped in the walkway. A lady in a navy blue uniform rushed though me to calm down a passenger. _

_I gasped. Another thunder roared, the plane stared to shake. The lights flickered then there was an explosion. The plane tilted to the right._

_A mother to the left of me made an ear-piercing scream for help. The buckles around her looked as if they were strangling her._

_"Mommy! Are you okay! Help! Mommy!" The little girl next to her wailed. I noticed her, she seemed familiar. Wait I was the little girl. This was the trip to Austin, Texas in 2006. But this time it seemed different. This time it seemed deadly. _

_Next thing I knew I was shaking._

_"Max." a deep voice called_

_(End of nightmare)_

"NO!" I shrieked at the voice I busted into tears.

"Max hush, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Fang. I gave a shudder of relief.

He propped up a pillow and sat under the sheets next to me and pulled me into his firm chest rubbing circles on the center of my back.

"It's ok Maxi I'm here, I will always be here." He decided to lie down and then wrapped his arms around me, he kissed my forehead. Was this a dream?

That was my last thought, and then I fell into a peaceful sleep, curled in Fangs arms.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! It would make me very happy!**

**I got up at 1 am and had a brain storm, and this is what happened. So, Yay or Nay?**

**Comments? Rate it? Let me know! I would appreciate it! Thanks Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A new year**

I woke up and Fang was gone. I made my bed, and then went through my mourning routine. Shower, brush teeth, fixes hair. Yada yada.

I need some time to think about last night so I decided to have a pool day, nothing like the salt water sea breeze to clear your head.

Now because my mom buys most of my clothing only 10% of my clothing is what I buy, so I had only my mother's picks of swim suits to choose from. I pulled out a navy blue strapless top with an anchor patterns with the matching plain blue bottoms.

I descended down the stair case and went to the deck.

"Hey Max! Are you having a pool day? You should join me!" Nudge grinned. Nudge had the same idea I did.

"Sure, rub so tanning oil on my back." I asked her.

"Sure thing, Now tell me why in the hell I caught Fang exiting your room this morning? He was too busy making French toast to answer any of my questions or speak at all." She rolled her eyes and I was fighting down a blush.

"It was nothing." I stated. I looked out at the beach, watching the beautiful wave's crash on the shore. The pool was still and you could hear the runners talking on the beach. It was peaceful. I laid out getting comfortable on the red and white striped chair.

"Sure it was nothing… Max when was the last time you did something outrageous."

"You're joking. Me do something bad? I would never hear the end of it!" I scoffed; I turned my head to look at her.

"Your too sheltered." She muttered.

I am not 'sheltered', I can have fun.

"I am not, I do fun things.." she stopped me. "Like what."

"I.. I didn't turn my homework in on time last year.." I said half-hearted. She was laughing so hard, holding her stomach and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Face it Max, you're wasting the best years of your life so daddy does get upset with you." She said knowing.

I sat on that for a moment. I have never done anything fun, I never went to a friend's house or did anything bad, and I haven't even ever cheated on a test! This year will be different. This year everything will change, any my parents can't stand in my way. They won't even know anything happened. I am going to get into some trouble this year. I told Nudge that thought. She gaped at me.

"You're crazy Maxine Ride."

"No, Maxine kisses my parents asses." I said though my teeth.

"I got it! Maximum Ride!" she said. I like it.

"Let's go tell everyone our plans for this year."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I need to know! Review! I love every single review I get!**

**And yes hanster9, they are the best. (: **

**Now smack that review button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- School**

September break was over, that means we are going back to school tomorrow. Everyone was on board with our plan. I took a deep breath and stared out at the ocean from my special spot on the roof. I came up here because Nudge and Angle were going crazy about plan our, out-fits for school and to be honest I don't want to hear her rant about how important this is.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time. I went to the window and popped up the glass and shut it quietly as possible. I used my phone light to find my cookie monster t-shirt and black yoga short to sleep in. once I changed I slipped into the white silk sheets.

There was a vibration on my side table.

Done watching the stars? - F, I smiled.

How'd you know? - M

I guess I know you too well. – F

Oh. – M

Will you be able to sleep tonight? – F, that was his idea of saying if you need me I am here.

I will manage. – M

Good night. –F

That night I didn't sleep well, I couldn't get comfortable. I did however fall asleep a few times but I would see flashes of car crashes, boats sinking, and a train slamming into me. I looked up at my skylight, a single cloud passed over the moon. I got up and went down stair to the kitchen. I didn't bother on turn on a light. I got a plastic cup and started to fill it with water. I was about to take a sip but it looked red. Red liquid slushed in my cup, I pour a bit in the sink, was it blood? I dropped the cup in horror. I backed up from the sink and my back it something hard. I screamed I turn and noticed it was the island. I slid down till I hit the floor with a thump.

_Creeeekkk_

I looked out but I couldn't see a thing. My heart was racing. There were footsteps on the marbled floors.

The lights flash on and I almost had a heart attack, a few tear fell down my face.

"Max?" the man said carefully stepping closer to me. I slid back.

"Stay back." I told the figure my eyes blurred with slow falling tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"The nightmares, crashes, a 100 ways to die. Deaths, so much." I mumbled "The sink." I shuddered.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up again, seeing only a flash of worry in Fangs eyes. But as soon as I saw it, it was gone replaced with a mask on no emotion. He bent down and helped me up and turned off the sink that I didn't realize was still running. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his bare waist and laid my head on his shoulder, then I fell asleep fealing Fangs heart beat so close to mine.

I woke up to hearing my alarm go off on my phone; I turned it off then heard foots steps slamming up the stairs and then bursting into my room, letting the blinding light enter.

"Uggh" I muttered

The covers were yanked off of me.

"Maxxx! Up shower! We have school today!" Nudge giggled. "Can I pick your outfit pleaseee?"

"I don't care, no dresses, no skirts, no pink.."

"Yeah I know." She mumbled.

When I got out of the show I saw the clothing she laid out for me and I knew if I didn't wear she would have a fit.

I slid on the white skinny jeans and brown tank top, the on top I put on a tan baggy sweater with a dark brow owl on the front.

"NUDGE!" I screamed for her.

"What?" she poke her had in to door. "Max you look amazing! All you need is a necklace and a belt! What shoes are you planning to wear?" she walked over to me closet and pulled out a pair of brown boots. "These are perfect." She handed them to me. I put my hair up into a ponytail and left my bangs out. I straighten my bangs then looked at here.

"Ready?" she shook her head.

"A tiny bit of make-up? New Year remember! New you?"

"Fine."

"Ok three cars, Angle and Gazzy, here you go. Angle drives." I glared at gazzy.

Iggy took his car keys "I'm driving, come on Nudge." She blushed.

Fang took my keys and whispered in my ear "After the past to nights, you're not stable to drive." I tried to snatch them back, I glared at him.

"Am not." I muttered and got in the passenger's seat of my black Lamborghini.

We pulled into the student parking lot. Another day in a snobby prep school.

I walked up the stairs with Iggy and Nudge behind me, I passed the Football jocks wearing the red and black lettermen jackets, a few of them were cheaking me out, I shoot them a death glare.

"You're looking hot today Max like always." Dylan jogged up to me flipping his hair, I almost gaged. I stopped to open my locker when he turned me around and put his hands on the lockers, having me trapped.

"Walking away from me wasn't very nice Maxi." He sneered.

"Get out of my way Dylan and don't call me that." I growled.

"So Fang can call you that but I can't? I'm hurt Maxi." He said I glared, he flinched.

"Dylan, I can pitch a 57 mph ball and I can throw it 55. Imagine what I could do to yours?" I snapped. (Star pitch on girls softball Team)

"Tsk tsk, I love them hard to get."

_Ring Ring _the warning bell went off.

Dylan got off me and went to class I pulled out my English honors book and went to 1st period.

**REVIEW!? Please! **

**I would make the chapters long but I never have the time to get it done, I am what you call a busy bee. Haha.**


End file.
